


The Pains of An Alpha

by General_Lucio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Lucio/pseuds/General_Lucio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's wolf has decided on a mated and with the mating season coming the Beacon Hills wolfs feel the effects and the effects of Derek's unfulfilled desires towards Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shift

Derek had been the Alpha for quite some time but despite the length he hasn't fully shifted into the wolf form he knew the alpha possessed, that was until yesterday while he was training during the full moon. The shift came like a ripping hot heat as the transformation morphed his body, his already heightened senses became even clearer, everything seemed sharper, clearer, and more exaggerated. He began to sniff around, and a sent caught his attention, more like his entire body became absorbed with the idea of finding the scent and claiming it. The smell was a mixture of fresh rain wetting the ground and lillies. Derek had to find its source for his sanity.

Running through the forest he followed the scent blindly. Derek stopped short of the home and looked upon it knowingly, it was the sheriff's home, Stiles' home. He had to get closer and find whatever created the scent that drove his wolf to this spot. The second floor light was on and only Stiles' hideous jeep was parked in the driveway meaning the Sheriff was working the night shift.

Derek launched himself onto the landing of the second floor and sniffed through the glass, it was of course Stiles' room and this is where the smell came from, it reeked of it and then he saw stiles on his computer reading. Dereks wolf howled inwardly and whimpered to be near him, that was when Derek forced himself into human form and ran home at stop speed. Ignoring his wolfs pleas and groans to see stiles again. The further away from Stiles he ran the more and more chaotic his mind became at the sound of the wolf.

Derek arrived at the Hale Manor out of breath searching for his uncle.

"Peter Where are you ? We need to talk NOW!." His head turned to face Peter who casually walking into the hall.

Peter wore his half knowing and half surprised look as he always did. "And whatever about dear loving nephew?"

"I just came out of the Alpha shift and ..." Derek look away realising where this conversation would go if it continued.

Peter leans against the door frame and makes a motion for derek to continue. "And... Come now Derek spit it out." Sighing deeply Derek continued "I followed an intoxicating scent and I was led to Stiles' home." The last part of that was half whispered, almost inaudible unless you had wolf hearing, turning his face away from this uncle.

"So the big bad alpha wolf has chosen his mate?" Peter's smile was a mile wide and growing.

Derek snapped his head towards Peter and growls out "You know as well as I do, we don't choose our mates, the wolf decides." gritting his teeth it hurts.

A loud laughter erupts from Peter's throat. "Oh, I know. Thats why I'm laughing, you were so eager to become the alpha you neglected to remember that to going full on Alpha means you'll find a mate"

"You think this is funny ? Why would my wolf choose 'him' of all people?" Derek was trying to make sense of all this at once.

As usual he received the usual overly sexual response from his uncle, "So how are you going to tell him? 'Your mine now and forever now bend over?' Sounds romantic."

"I'm not." It was a simple enough idea.

"Rape? Derek... I never knew you were so dirty." Dereks pants were getting extremely tight thinking of Stiles in compromising positions.

"I'm going to avoid him like the plague until the mating season has passed"

The idea of having stiles under him and begging to be fucked hard and deep made Derek's cock throb. He was already playing out hundreds of ways it could happen, where he would have Stiles undone for him. But Peter's loud obnoxious voice pulled him from his fantasy.

"HA. If anything it will be next to impossible to avoid him, your wolf will doing anything to claim him and mate him during this time Derek. Not even your human control will be enough, especially because you're the Alpha, the rest of the pack will sense it."

"I'll chain myself in the basement and have a beta feed me to get me through the two weeks. They don't have to know the specifics until I figure it all out." 'Good solid plan Derek' mental high five.

"Okay what happens when one of them comes home smelling like him? Or speaks about him?"

The annoyance on Derek's face at the very idea that one of the Betas would DARE smell like HIS Stiles. Derek felt the shift occurring.

"Listen to your heart its beating a mile a minute, you can't even control it, just talk to him."

"NO! I will handle it this way." A flash of red eyes and Peter knew his stubborn nephew would have to learn the hard way.

"Alright but you do realise whatever affects the alpha affects the pack." throwing up his hands in defeat Peter walked away from the Alpha and smiled knowing how it would play out.

The statement left Derek at a loss,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh... you'll know soon enough" Hearing the door slam shut, Derek looked at his crotch he was hard as a rock, he was in for a long fantasy filled night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles decided sunday night he would arrive earlier today to find scott. Walking though the students of Beacon Hills, he found his wolfy best friend at his locker, strangely at the sight of Stiles Scott began to hurry away from him. But that didn't stop Stiles from catching up to him.

"Scott. SCOTT! Hold on. What's up man? What's going on talk to me? Where were you this entire weekend? Something Wolf related?" Stiles beamed almost vibrating with joy at some wolf business to jump into.

"Stiles keep your voice down." Looked around and scooted Stiles off to an empty room.

"Dude you dont think after all this time I haven't learned? How little you know me Scott... And you call yourself my best friend". He gave Scott his best puppy dog face impression.

Scott being his reluctant to share self got to the point "There was a pack meeting at Derek's and then..."

Stiles cut him off his face clearly showing the offense he felt from being excluded, throwing his hands up at Scott. "Whoah Whoah Whoah. A pack meeting? And I wasn't there? I thought I was part of the pack by proxy? Who went?"

"The usuals..." Lying was not Scotts strong suit and no werewolf power would change that,

"Scott who went?" Stiles when into guilt mode, knowing it was a proven effective method of getting the need information from Scott.

"Stiles... Please drop it." But Scott knew once Stiles started there wouldn't be an end until he caved.

"Just tell me who went? You big baby."

"Jackson, Lydia, Me, Allison, Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Danny and Peter and Derek. Everyone but you alright?" It was like pulling teeth with this boy.

"Did you just forget to tell me we had a pack meeting? Or am I just being kept out purposefully?" Noting that may have very well been the case since nowadays Scott's attention was wrapped around Allison he rarely had time to talk to Stiles unless he had information wolf related.

"This meeting was for wolves or mates of the wolves." The look on his face meant there was more. And stiles was always one to press for more information "Oh. I see. So what did you all talk about?" fiddling with his hands and avoiding scotts eyes.

"Stiles don't give me that look... It was an extremely awkward conversation and not one I want to have again." Time to pull out the favors owed card.

"You mean you can't talk to your best friend about it, the best friend who chains you down every full moon, the best friend who takes all the shitting jobs so you can be with Allison?" That did the trick."IT WAS ABOUT SEX STILES!"

"Sex? Like how to do it or ? Its not like all of you haven't had sex with each other like a billion times." Everyone except for himself of course.

"Apprentantly werewolfs have mating seasons like most animal. In that season we will be hornier than normal and need to have sex constantly. Derek decided to talk to us about it since it was all our first season." Bit by bit it all came together.

"Did he give you a way to handle it?"

"Yeah... Have sex regularly and at close intervals. So that no pent up lust is directed at the wrong person." Scott sounded exhausted just talking about it. "Whoah. ok how long does the season last?"

"Two weeks it starts tomorrow." Damn two weeks of Sex crazed werewolves running around town, 'Great just what my dad needed'.

"How'd Allison take it? No pun intended" He wiggles his eyebrows at Scott.

"Not well stiles. Surprisingly telling a teenaged girl her already constantly horny werewolf boyfriend needs to have sex almost every hour isn't the biggest turn on." There was a hurt on his face, it didn't go unnoticed but it went unmentioned.

"Ok so everyone has a mate meaning a way to alleviate the stress except Peter and Derek...EWWW" The thought of the two of them together made Stiles gag. Well maybe not Derek, who wouldn't wanna be under the sourwolf with the body of a greek god. its not like Stiles ever thought about Derek in an inappropriate manner, nope nuh uh, never. Maybe would admit that he may have on occasion had a wet dream but not that he was willing to discuss this with anyone.

"No Derek's found a mate, that was the other part of the meeting,,,"

Apparently Stiles spaced out and didn't hear a word Scott was saying because the late bell was what brought him out of his Derek filled daydream... Its gonna be a long day and a very hard one.


	2. The Molestation of Stiles

Stiles had found it necessary to skip out of his english lit course, its not like he didn't already know the language, at his locker grabbing the books and things he need for his project not paying attention. His locker was slammed shut suddenly.

Looking around for who the the hell slammed his locker on him. he was met with a blond woman."Hey Stiles."

"Oh hey Erika. Whats up whats going on?" slining his backpack onto his shoulders and turning to face her, the lack of adderall in his system was making him jumpy.

"Stiles calm down, I just wanted to talk and say hi," As she spoke she got closer and closer to him, the idea of personal space was lost on her. "And see how you are doing. Hey Stiles, can I ask you something personal?" and by this time she was pressing her body against his and started rubbing her hands on his body.

"Well considering your hands up my shirt I'd say we are a little past personal." Stiles back away from the blond woman only to be slammed into his own locker. "Good, Why don't you have a girlfriend ? Or a boyfriend ? You always smell horny and ready to go..."

"Thats because I'm a teenaged boy. Gotta go." Stiles was trying to avoid this situation any worse. trying to pry himself away from her but he eyes glowed that dark yellow huge meaning the wolf was coming out, She grabbed him by the red hoodie and yanked him back under her.

"Not yet. So why don't you come over and we can fix that smell you have..." She was almost in the position to kiss him when a teacher rounded the corner and shouted for them to break it up. In a huff stiles began to run and over the shoulder spat.

"I doubt Byod would appreciate that. BYE!"

'Damn werewolfs' was the only thought running through his mind as he ran to his Jeep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles love and hated lacrosse practice. Love because he enjoyed playing, he loved the rush of the game and hated it because he suck at it. One of those unfulfilled dreams he has, he always hated it because he was stuck warming the bench because the couch says hes not good enough to compete unless every other alternate breaks their legs.

"BILINSKI! Get over here!" Speak of the devil.

"Yes coach." standing and hoping he would finally get a shot to sweat at practice.

"Since you've been warming the bench, be a doll face and stay behind and round up all the equipment after practice." Not waiting for a response Finstock turned to yell at some other player.

"I guess."

This is not what he signed on for, all the sweat equipment needed to be stocked in place for the next day, all the balls and sticks need to be gathered and put away but as always the bag is seventy times heavier than he can handle. And by this time everyone has showered and gone home, even Scott. Stiles throws the bag over his shoulder hoping it will help move it quicker when he tips back over. Laying flat on the ground he looks up and sees Jackson wet and only with a towel around his waist. He extends his hand for Stiles and pulls him up he is standing

"Stiles let me help you with that bag is way too heavy for you by yourself." Jackson lifts the bad with one hand and holds his towel up with the other, looking at Stiles confused.

"Thanks Jackson..." It came out of his mouth as surprised as it sounded in his head.

"You sound surprised that I'm offering to help you?" The look on Jackson's face look like Stiles just kicked a puppy.

With no filter whatsoever Stiles responded "Probably because I don't think you have ever spoken a sentence to me unless it ended in a threat."

"And now I'm done." Smiling triumphantly at his work.

"Well not really..." Jacksons head hung low not looking at stiles

"What are you talking about? All the equipment is put away and everything is taken care of." Looking around to see what Jackson's wolfie eyes could see that his couldn't. He turn towards Jackson and his eyes bulged as the towel laid on the locker room floor

"Except for this thing."Jackson pointed shyly to his cock that was hard between his legs

Covering his eyes with his hands and turning away from the newly naked Jackson trying to hide the massive blush across his face. "Jackson! OMG why are you flashing me?" "Come on stiles I know you like it... Touch it."Jackson turns Stiles around and grab a hand from Stiles face and placed it on his crotch.

"Jackson no!" Stiles tugged to get his hand back but as always the wolves overpower him, Jackson clasps his hand over Stiles and forced him to hold his penis. "There. That isn't so bad is it ?" Jackson started to stroke himself using Stiles' hand and moans flooded through his mouth.

"I gotta go." Yanking his hand free when Jackson was too wrapped up in his own pleasure and bolted. There was a moan when Jackson did feel Stiles' hand on his cock. "I'm not done yet. Please just a little more"

"I am bye"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Stilinski home Stiles felt like he was going to have a panic attack pacing back and forth in his room. He did the only sane thing he knew, 'Call Scott'.

After the first ring Scott picked up and before he could speak Stiles yelled in his ear.

'Scott We need to talk my house now. I don't care if you're humping Allison I need to talk to you now.' and all he received was 'Sure man I'll be there in 10'. Less than 10 minutes later there was a knock on his window. He opened it for Scott

"Well that was quick."

"I was around the area on patrol. What's going on man?" Concern in his voice, Stiles exploded

"Ok so your werewolf buddies are fucking crazy. In the past 3 days I've been molested by Erika and Jackson several times both trying to fuck my brains out. Erika is rubbing herself all up on me and Jackson keeps making me touch his dick. I thought you said if they had a mate... everything would be fine...Scott why are you looking at me like that bro." Scott had long sinced moved towards Stiles and had a lustful stare in his eye.

Scott sniffed his neck and groaned."Stiles you know how amazing you smell?"

He move to, what appeared to be a hug, turned into a less friendly groping off his ass."No you too Scott? No no no no. Our relationship could never recover from this." Backing away from Scott as fast as he could until his back hit the wall with his best bro pressed up against him.

"It'll be alright stiles. I won't be aggressive like the others, I'll make it enjoyable for both of us." Scott's hand traveled between Stiles' pants and and grabbed his cock. Stiles moaned hard.

"See..." Scott began to stroke him more and more.

"Scott get your... Ahhh... hand out of... UGH there please" And with all my his will power pushed Scott off of him and he fell to the floor.

"Control yourself go see Allison!" Trying to keep his distance from Scott

"I can't. You smell so delicious. Virgin mixed with fear and lust" That as overly offensive.

"I'm a growing teenaged boy I'm always fearful and horny." This was true... Extremely true and all this attention from the mating season wasn't helping. All the wolves were wanting him except the one wolf. DEREK he had to know some way to stop this crap.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek and Peter maybe they can save me from the wrath of the betas labido" picking up his keys going towards the door only to be blocked by Scott .

"NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CANNOT GO TALK TO DEREK."

"Why not? I would like to go one day without getting humped or molested by you wolfs! Give one reason why I shouldn't go talk to Derek" Stiles stood there waiting for Scott to form a cohesive sentence.

"Well... He... We... I can't."

"Then I'm going to go talk to sourwolf myself"


	3. The Howl

Stiles was going to figure a way out to stop all the molestation, even if it meant asking Peter the Pervert and Sourwolf for help. Driving up to the Hale House did little to ease his mind. The closer he got to the house they more chaotic his mind felt but he need answers and solution to his horny werewolf problem that Derek and Peter created. Slamming his Jeep door shut Stiles stomped his way into the burnt home.

"Derek ! Peter!" Shouting towards the stairs knowing he called loud enough for both men to hear him. Stiles was determined he was going to stand there and shout for both of them until one answered his questions. That's when he heard a voice that made him jump around (in a very unmanly manner) to face the voice. It was Erika "Hi stiles"

Then Jackson came out from behind her "Hey Stiles" And Isaac followed suit. "Hey there stiles." All three of the wolves began to advance towards him until his back was against a half burnt out wall.

"Get away from me. I thought when I came here I'd find answers not walk into the wolf's den to be gang raped." Shielding himself as best he could until a growl is heard from beneath the floorboards and the betas walked calmly and quietly away from him almost whimpering like sad puppies. It almost made Stiles feel bad for them, almost if they weren't going to rape him about ten seconds ago.

"Well hello there Stiles how nice of you to visit our home. Come with me so we can talk privately" Peter descended from the staircase and lead stiles to another portion of the house.

"Thank you." Was all that was said before he stuck his tongue out at the three betas standing there with their heads hanging low.

Peter simply smiled at Stiles. "Now how can I help you stiles?" Stiles took in a breath and began "I wanna know why everyone is sexually molesting me, Erika, Jackson, Isaac and now Scott. In the Past 3 days I've been humped by Isaac, roughly I might add. Fondled by Erika, forced to touch Jacksons penis, and most recently almost given a hand job by my best friend. I know its mating season, but they all have mates, so why is it that I seem to be the center of all the sexual energy? What I've never gotten in my entire life, I've got in spades now. And why is that?" It was all released in one breath and very quickly. Peter just stood there absorbing the questions, before he answered "First of all you talk way too much. Secondly HAHAHAHAHAHAHA that's freaking hilarious, wait till I tell Derek." The laugher only infuriated Stiles, more humiliation and no answers.

"Where is the sourwolf ?" Looking around for said handsome Alpha. Peter was finally coming down off of his fit of laughter and wiped a few tears off his cheek before he straightened himself up and answer Stiles

"Oh he's down stairs but let me answer some of your questions. It's true normally when every member of the pack has a mate it isn't a problem, they all just fornicate and wait the season out. But when a member, specifically the like the Alpha, like when my nephew has unfulfilled desires they radiate to the pack." The answer was very scholarly and Stiles couldn't shake the feeling he was being lecture on the ancient mating rituals of werewolves in some advanced college course.

"Ok. I can see that but why are the directed at me ?" A valid follow up question Stiles thought.

"Another brilliant question. There is also the probability that since the Alpha has a mate but is resisting his inner wolf, that the wolf's, oh let's call it 'urges', said 'urges' will be felt through the pack meaning..." Peter spoon fed him the answer but still felt a sense of pride that he'd help Stiles reach this point without drawing pictures.

"All the other wolfs will go after the alphas mate because if the urges felt by the alpha." Peter could see the realization coming to Stiles by his facial expression

"Smart-boy. Now that means that..." Peter motioned for Stiles to continue his thought.

"I'M DEREK'S MATE?!" Stiles jaw hit the floor, as feelings of shock, disbelief and confusion bombarded Stiles. And Stiles just stood there quietly contemplating everything Peter just said when he heard another howl from under his feet.

"BINGO! And judging by the growling in the basement I'd take it Derek's is clamoring to get his paws on you." The signature smile that Peter wore so well came rushing back to his lips.

"Wait wait hold on. And what about you? Why aren't you affected by all this shenanigans?"

"I am neither a beta nor an alpha so Derek's 'urges' don't affect me." A smirk of superiority appeared as Peter explained.

"Will you stop air quoting urges please?!" Stomping his foot and running his hands through his hair trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"You like the idea don't you? Of being claimed by Derek? You being his. You should know that once the Alpha Wolf has chosen a mate... Its permanent. As in Stiles if you mate with him its forever you're bonded." He was getting so much enjoyment from the wide eyed doe look on Stiles face.

He'd be lying if he never thought of Derek in that way, but this was forever, could Derek stand him his ADHD need to constantly talk and question everything forever? Trapped in his own world only brought back by Peter snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

"How am I supposed to process this information? I gotta talk to Derek." In Stiles' mind it seemed like the rational next step

"That may not be the wisest thing right now..." There was a worried look on his face were the smile once was.

"And why not ?"

"He's chained in the basement and I can barely contain him. If you go down there, I can't guarantee your virginity will stay intact."

"Does my virginity statue come with a special smell or something?" Flailing his hands in embarrassment that only earned a smirk from the Wolf.

"I've handled murderous Alphas, no offense, Jacksons killing spree as the kanima, Hunters up the ass and an alpha who is always threatening to rip my throat out.I'm confident in my ability to handle the supernatural messes you wolves create"

"This won't be the same." Peters tone was almost giddy like a child.

"I've handled sourwolf before... I'm sure i can do it again." He was already halfway to the basement door when he heard Peter sigh "I warned you."

Opening the door to the basement Stiles saw only darkness, it made him worry, dark scary werewolf infested places always made him worry but as usual he pressed on further down the stairs. At the last step stopped.

"Derek? Are you down here?" looking into the darkness searching for the sourwolf.

The sound of several chains rattling through the darkness. And the red glow of Derek's eyes made it apparent that the Alpha was not too far from him. There was Derek arms wrapped in chains tied to the walls a chain linking around his neck and his feet were shackled to the floor. Stiles was about to make a rabid dog comment but resisted.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek gritted through his teeth the anger seething through.

"I can see incarceration as done little to mellow your temper Derek." It was seemed to be going well as their normal conversations .

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?!" It sounded like pain behind the anger tone of voice.

Stiles had reached his limit, for once Derek would help him, a different tactic was needed this time.

"First of all drop the attitude; I upset enough without your souriness making it worse. Your pack has been molesting me for the past three days and even my best friend….."

A growl that knocked him off balance emanated from Derek. "WHAT?! WHO TOUCHED YOU?! WHERE DID THEY TOUCH YOU?! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER. WHO TOUCHED YOU STILES?" It was mixed with rage and possessiveness, and it made Stiles smile.

"Calm down sourwolf, I handled it for the most part." Trying to calm the wolf as he strained against the chains trying to get free, Stiles wasn't sure if it was to protect him or strangle him

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, THEY TOUCH WHAT WAS MIN...not theirs." Stiles notice how Derek refused to look him in the eye.

This was good almost torturous and Stiles was relishing the sight of Derek squirming. "What was that last part?"

"Get out of here Stiles. Leave now" Still refusing to meet Stiles' eyes.

Time to change tactics again "Well wolfie seeing as you're all chained up at this particular moment let's play a game shall we?" This just earned a glare from Stiles "I don't want to play any fucking games STILES. LEAVE." As he motioned for Stiles to go with a nod.

"No game? Fine then you'll answer my questions please..." He put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Leave or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek barred his canines at Stiles.

The threat was lost on him after so many times of hearing it he continued unfazed. "I doubt that. So first question why are your beta buddies molesting me?"

"It natural during mating season they are extremely horny and look to relief" Derek finally looked Stiles in the eyes with a look of pain and sadness that made Stiles heartache.

But Stiles being Stiles couldn't stop. "Ahh. So horny that they would grind and touch me in public?"

"WHICH ONES?!" The restraints clinked but no avail. Derek was thoroughly trapped there.

"All of them. Next, I hear a little rumor that you've chosen a mate. Who pray tell might that be?" With a Cherish like smile, it was childish but hey he had every right to be.

"Cut the crap stiles I heard Peter tell you everything." Derek struggled again and again.

"Ah but therein lies the problem Peter told me..." and this is where his resolve faltered it was hard enough to wrap his head around the idea that Derek wanted him but it was becoming more and more real.

"Wh-why didn't you just come and talk to me?" Stiles looked away and couldn't help but blush.

Derek's face turned into a scowl. "Because I don't want you."

"But Peter said that..." Stiles began to wonder if this was all some huge elaborate plan to prank him.

"My wolf wants you and after my mating season is over and I have my full control back, I'll suppress the wolf and move on with my life, you are not pack and will never be." The words hurt, how was he not part of a pack that two thirds of it wouldn't exist if it weren't for him, the Alpha included. If the others humans were good enough why wasn't he? Well Allison was a hunter; Lydia was intelligent and immune to the bite, and Danny was an experienced hacker, what did Stiles have to contribute?

"So am I no-not good enough?" His voice cracked but he recovered, he couldn't give Derek the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Stiles waited for a response

"You're an annoying talkative, pain in the ass pest Stiles, and your human what can you offer me? What make you think I would want to claim you for eternity." Dereks words soaked with venom and it drove Stiles stark mad. Fine if Sourwo- DEREK didn't want him in the pack fine done.

" If thats how it is then, keep your entire pack away from me, for the rest of the season, I suppose you have at least enough control to give one lousy order." Stiles rose and began to climb the stairs towards the exit. Stopping waiting for an apology a response something.

"Goodbye Derek."

He opened the door took one last look at Derek and left.

Derek was there alone in the dark again before he faded into sleep

"Goodbye Stiles."


	4. The Invitation

After Stiles walked out of the Hale home without so much as a word, Peter gave Derek some time to cool off before he went to see how his nephew was faring under the circumstances. He opened the door to find Dereks chains intact and the Alpha hanging there, he sat on the last step, and stared into Derek's eyes glowing red. It was an awful site... and Peter loved every moment of it.

"Well Well my dear nephew you never cease to amaze me with your restrain. Poor little stiles though... Who knew you could be so harsh?" Peter was only teasing him, poking fun of his nephew was his job after all as his uncle.

"I-I had to...for both of our sakes.." The look of defeat on Derek's face

"Derek I can practically taste your wolfs anger with you and I can sense its pain for upsetting Stiles. Makes my own heartache... well if I had one." Holding his chest as if in pain.

"Peter just...stop talking about him... please. Its hard enough me to not break out in tears. He has no idea what it would mean to be the Alpha's mate and I can not place that burden on him, He's just a kid." It was true, as much as Derek wanted to be with Stiles being the Alpha mate was dangerous and a difficult job, how could he do that to a teenager.

"Ohhh so you do feel for him? And all that was just an act? How marvelously convincing. If you feel that strongly about him I can always call him back here for you to apologize and mate with him." Peter moved to climb the stairs.

"NO! I WILL NOT MATE WITH HIM... I just can't pull him further into this." Derek's head hung in shame, it was a mixture of denying his wolf or hurting stiles, it permeated the air, mixing with the smell of sadness.

"When will you learn nephew? He is already far deeper than any human has ever been... Whether you like it or not he is your mate and he has yet to claimed meaning he will attract suitors, wolf and human alike." This was concerning him more and more, a wolf is not to be ignored.

"He'd be better off with one of his kind, away from all of this, why can't you understand that?" He just rested against the chains.

"Just talk to the boy. Please for all our sakes, I cannot deal with your mopey moody attitude much longer." It was all Peter said before he left Derek in his own self inflicted darkness

For the rest of the mating season Stiles was a ghost he only came and went to school, he avoided Lacrosse practice, changed lab partners in chem, ate lunch alone and spent time with his father. Anything to avoid seeing, hearing or being near any wolf, Scott text him a few million times but they went unanswered. Stiles wanted nothing to do with Scott or the pack until the end of the season where he could 'move on with my life" the conversation he had with derek still replayed in his mind.

Derek was right what could he have to offer him, he is just a normal run of the mill human who has a smart mouth and a knack for finding trouble, he was not anywhere near special. And if Derek was to have a permanent mate it should be someone of his kind or at least someone on his league and stiles... well stiles is was he has always been, a bench warmer and nothing more.

Once the two weeks were up, and the teenaged wolfs came off their sexual binge, he began to reintegrate himself in the group. It wasn't the same, everyone walked on eggshells and rarely anyone conversed with him, he was silent a feeling he was becoming more and more accustomed too. At night after dinner was done and dishes were dried, he'd track back to his room and just lay there looking out the window, not hoping for anything in particular, just hoping the emotional numbness he felt would subside until sleep took him over.

A loud knock at his window, knowing it could only be a wolf, he got up to check expecting Scott he found Peter.

"Ever heard of a front door?" Obviously no wolf ever used one.

"Your father is the sheriff and I am a wanted murderer. I wonder how that conversation would go." Peter's sarcasm was spot on as always.

"What do you want Peter? I need to sleep." He let Peter come in his room and rubbed his eyes for emphasis.

"There is a pack meeting tomorrow night and you need to attend." Sitting on Stiles desk chair crossing his hands on his lap.

"No thanks, if it hasn't been obvious enough or stated loudly enough, I am not pack nor am I a mate of the pack therefore pack meeting which are to discuss pack business do not involve me." It was said with a very un-Stiles like tone.

"You are pack and you are the mate of an Alpha, its your right to be there, your second in command." If he couldn't move Derek to Stiles he'd do the reverse.

"Derek told me himself that I don't belong with you all, so I intend on keeping my distance, from all of wolf business permanently." He plopped himself on the bed and laid back.

"Regardless if you deny the fact that you're his mate, you're still..." Peter began a thought he never got to finish as Stiles sat up and held out a hand for him to stop.

"Correction, I did not deny it, nor was I given the chance to explore what a 'Mate' even means. You're alpha flat out told me I wasn't good enough to be his mate and that he would never claim me." Once he was done he paid back down.

Peter shook his head. "I can see why his wolf choose you, you're just as stubborn as he is."

"Just leave Peter. Derek was blatantly clear he doesn't want me so I'm resolved to never see him again."Stiles motioned for the open window.

"Its a mess at the house Stiles. The betas are moody and aggressive because Derek refuses to come see you, they avoided too much time with you because your scent travels back with them and it sends Derek stark mad."

"Do you know how horrible I felt leaving that house the last time? I felt like he'd reached into my chest ripped out my heart and ripped it open being told I was worthless, I've been doing everything I can think of to distract my ADHD mind from thinking about that moment. It would die than going through to go through it again. I won't... I can't." He wouldn't subject himself to that.

Peter summoned his most reassuring voice."You won't. I promise."

"I'm still not going." He crossed his arms like a child.

"Stiles, if i have to I will kidnap you and drag you skinny butt to that meeting tomorrow night." Maybe aggressive will work, Peter thought.

"Do you think I've gone all this time without learning learning a few tricks, I've got two words for you Peter. "Mountain Ash"."

The boy was learning."Stiles please, you can sit next to me and if you at any point can't take it, I'll bring you straight back no questions asked." Then pleading will work.

"...No!" It was decisive but he hesitated that means he was wearing on him.

"Please for your me?"

Stiles laughed, Peter figured as much.

"How about for Derek?

Stiles scoffed loudly.

"For your friends?"

"Fine but only if i get curly fries before the meeting and you leave right now so I can sleep, deal ?"

"Deal." An accomplishment in itself getting him to agree.

"Now get the fuck outta my house." Hand on one hip and pointed to the window. Taking his cue he leaning into the window frame. "Good bye Stiles"

"Fuck off." Shutting the window watching Peter walking away.

Closing the burnt door to the hale manner, he knew this would put a smile on his nephews face or make him squirm, either way extremely enjoyable.

"OOOOOOHHHHH DEREK." Said Alpha turned the corner.

"Wha..." Derek stopped dead in his track and took in a big whiff of Peter

"WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE STILES?! WHERE YOU AT HIS HOUSE ?! WHY ?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM SO HELP YOU GOD I'LL..." Derek had halfway transformed as he tried to control himself.

"Calm yourself Derek, it isn't like I raped him or anything fun like that. I simply made sure he was aware of the pack meeting tomorrow, since the betas are avoiding him." Waving off Derek's little temper tantrum walking to the kitchen.

The Alpha took a moment and calmed his wolf. "He smells depressed and hurt."

Pouring himself a glass of water not facing Derek. "Maybe because he is. Anyways he will be attending the meeting. I will pick him up and take him back. Although I can't promise in what condition he smells delicious ." Derek grabbed Peter but his collar and pinned him against the counter.

"If you lay one hand on him in ANYWAY AND I MEAN ANYWAY, I'LL KILL YOU. AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO INVITE HIM." Forcing the Alpha off of himself, Peter moved to drink his water and simply stared at Derek.

"He is pack and Pack is Family. And no family member is left out of these meetings. Plus he and I have a deal that he can come and go if he feels uncomfortable." Derek went pale at those words.

"Why would he feel uncomfortable? Who would make him uncomfortable ?" Whether it was obliviousness or stupidity Peter couldn't be sure.

"I'm talking about you Derek, He's really hurt about your last little talk, he even went as far and saying he never wanted to lay eyes on you again until I bribed him with..." Peter stopped to look at his nephew, the look on his face was heart wrenching.

"He...said that?" The young Alpha looked utterly surprised.

"Can you blame him? You convinced him, he wasn't good enough, did you think he would just for move on?" Peter raised an eyebrow at Derek hoping to get through to him.

"No, but... I thought he would come back. Even If i just get to see him it would be enough." It was a look of an addict needing a fix. Peter began to walk through the home towards his room Derek trailing slowly.

Opening the door and stepping into the room. " You'll get your chance tomorrow... And Derek?"

"Yes..."

"Try and be nice." Peter closed the door on the Alpha, those two would be the death of him... again.


	5. The Meet

Stiles had just zipped up his favorite red hoodie, he was ready to go to this stupid pack meeting, he even had a pocket full of mountain ash patting himself checking for his wallet phone and keys. He turned and he saw Peter watching him from the window, it freaking him out so much he fell backwards over his desk chair. Peter knocked on the window. “Damn it Peter!!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack. FUCK!!!!” grabbing his chest for dramatic effect. All this did was earn a laugh from the older man. When he recovered, graceful he might add, he went to opened the window for the wolf.

“Weren’t you expecting me? Mountain Ash Stiles? You’ve been practicing.”

“Yeah I was expecting you but not at my window like some psychotic lunatic..... Nevermind this is you we are talking about.” Restarting the search for the keys to his jeep.

“That hurts stiles.”

“And yeah I have to practice when there are werewolves constantly running amuk ruining my life. Shut the hell up and lets go get curly fries. That was the deal remember?” Peter merely shrugged opening the door for Stiles to pass through.

“Yes, I remember well. Although I don't understand your fascination with putting those things in your mouth.... Nevermind I get it now. It just clicked.” His smile so devious.

“I would appreciate it if you would keep your snide sexual comments to yourself please.” They both took to the stairs.

“Why do they burn your little virgin ears?” Teasing people is what Peter did best.

“Please I’ve heard and seen worse. I am part of a high school sports team.” It was a men’s locker room after all.

“Come on, or we will be late, everyone is eager to see you.” Leading Stiles towards the front door.

“I highly doubt that, does he even know that I am coming?” Locking the door and turning to meet Peter in the eyes. “Or is this some piss poor attempt to get us in the same place? So he can  continue he barge of insults or is it so that he can rape me and get his fix?” Too much adderall, Stiles noted.

“Why Stiles…. Whatever do you mean? Do you really think me so crass?” Peter did his best impression of offense. Stiles stood there hands on his hips waiting for an actual response to his questions.

“Of course Derek knows you're coming, he’s had the betas cleaning and making the place pretty for you, and he even has snack foods. All of your favorites. Scott was very ‘forthcoming’.”

“Meaning that we was forced to help. I don't like the way this is feeling Peter.” The boy looked paler than usual.

“Theres gonna be curly fries........” Food could always lead Stiles astray.

“Fine lets go I'm starving” Huffing his way to his jeep.

“Good boy.” Opening the door to the passenger side.

============================================================================================================

 

At the Hale home Derek was a like hurricane moving from room to room making sure everything was perfect, the betas stayed out of the way unless directly asked to help. Derek returned to the living room and was so nervous checking all the snacks three times hoping Scott didn't forget anything

“Scott do we have all his favorite snacks? Where are his curly fries ? Don't mess this up for me Scott.”

“Haha I got it all Derek relax. Stiles will love the snacks.” It was nice to see Derek be something other than moody for a change.

“Good, and no one touches the food till he gets here, where are those two anyway....” Pulling his phone from his back pocket checking to see if he had any new messages… None where found.

Keeping his ears on alert for Stiles and Peter, Derek picked up on a conversation in the kitchen.

“I still don’t see why we have to wait for Stilinski.” It was Jackson and his voice was harsh and it made him supset.

“Jackson hes part of the pack.” Danny always stuck up for Stiles.

“Thats not what I heard from our Alpha, but this is Stiles’ he’s annoying as hell but he is always looking out for us as a pack.” Isaac chimed in, Derek loved Isaac he was his first beta, but the boy tried too hard to fit in with those around him.

Seemed like everyone had an opinion on his mate. “That is Derek’s, you’re Alpha’s mate, he will always be part of the pack regardless of how this mate thing with derek works out.. That should be enough to get your respect, as well as the fact that he’s saved all our lives several times without wolf powers you should be more thankful. ” Lydia cold and calculating as usual.

“Tsch like we owe him anything he is just human.” Erika, how quickly she forgets she was just once human herself.

“Thats true, but you also neglect to remember, that you miss Reyes were once a puny epileptic  little human yourself. Stiles happens to be the only normal one of the group other than Danny, honestly between an brooding Alpha, a resurrected former Alpha/now a Beta, Scott who is a Beta, you three stooges, a homicidal ex-Kanima/now werewolf, a Banshee, and our very own marksman/hunter’s daughter, Stiles happens to be the only one who can come up with a decent plan to save everyone's asses despite only being human.” Lydia flipped her strawberry blond hair that signaled Erica’s defeat.

“When did you become a huge Stiles Fan?” Erica spatt.

“I’m not but even I understand the importance of of individual over that of another.”

“You all do realise I can hear every word you're saying right?” Derek leaned against the door frame.

“Well am I wrong ?” Lydia the only human ballsy enough to challenge him, other than Stiles.

“No. Jackson I expect you to be nice to stiles. That goes for everyone.” It was an order from their Alpha. All the wolves shifted their view towards the door.

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t stop for curly fries, you Jerk.” The voice was unmistakably Stiles

“Speak of the devil in the Red Hoodie...” Danny laughed as Stiles walked in.

Stiles looked amazing in that hoodie and those jean and. STOP!! Pack meeting first then oogle Stiles.

“Enough, please take a seat in the living room.” As all the betas and humans went one direction Stiles went towards the food, drawn like a moth to a flame, completely walking past Derek without so much as an acknowledgement that he was there.

Derek yelled for Stiles. “Stiles please come sit down”

“In a minute I was promise.” He carried a bag of curly fries, stuffing some in his mouth as he walked to his chair next to Peter.

Peter and Stiles sat closest to the door with Isaac and Danny with them. Scott and Allison together, obviously Jackson and Lydia, next to Erika and Boyd. Everyone accounted for. He noticed how Stiles moved closer to Danny on the couch and it made his blood boil. Danny was a threat in his wolf’s eyes but Derek knew better he was Isaac’s mate and Danny and the Stiles were close friends. He tore himself from staring at them and began his meeting.

“Now, This meeting is mostly for me to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks, I’ve been for a lack of a better word.... Insufferable.” Everyone grumbled out, ‘hell yes’ and other curses.

“I will try to make amends for the way I behaved, but all wounds take time to heal and I understand that.” He paused for a moment to look at Stiles but the younger teen didn't so much as look up at him or speak a words, just kept eating this curly fries silently (well silently as per normal Stiles eating standards).

“It affected everyone and I am sorry, I am working on learning how to harmonize with my alpha wolf better. But we are a pack all of us, wolf or human, we all contribute and I expect that you will be present for trainings and for meetings. We are pack and pack is family, we look out for each other, and I expect that you will attempt to get along with one another, respect each other and your differences but I also want you to mindful of the boundaries that exist between wolves and their mates.” He started directly at Danny and the boy got the message and shuffled closer to Isaac making sure there was visible space between him and Stiles.

“Now that mating season has passed that sensation will go away, I’m extremely grateful no one got hurt or killed. The next full moon is coming up in a week, wolves will go running before then. And everyone else will train with Allison while we are out, not to kill but for your own protection.

Dismissed.” Everyone got up and attacked the food. Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and he turned.

“Stiles can I speak to you? Alone for a while?” Searching Stiles’ eyes hoping he could see his pain.

“Yeah sure let me just speak to Scotty and Danny real quick. I’ll find you.” Scott and Danny exchanged a quick look and turned away from the scene.

“I’ll be out back, when you’re ready.” Derek smiled, knowing he could fix this with Stiles without the mating season wreaking havoc on his hormones. He could do this, just be charming, sweet, play it cool but most important be sincere about everything. Or he could just gravel at Stiles’ feet and beg for forgiveness.  

Stiles smiled back, but it was off it wasn’t his normal smile.  “ok. I’ll find you Derek.” Stiles moved to talk to Scott and Danny who look anxious. Derek just chalked it up too nervous and left out the back

Ten minutes pass, No Stiles, its ok talking is running long. That fine Derek can understand they are all good friends and knowing Stiles they got off topic.

15 minutes pass, no Stiles, its ok hes saying good bye. Nothing to worry about everyone just wants a hug and say their goodbyes.

30 minutes pass, No Stiles, and that enough. No goodbye could last that long.

Derek stroms into the house looking for the plae boy, not seeing him anywhere. As a matter of fact everyone is here but Stiles and Peter.

“Where the hell is Stiles ?” Derek asks loudly enough to stop all previous conversation.

No one answers and No one moves.

“I’LL REPEAT “WHERE THE HELL IS STILES?”” Now he was pissed.

“I think Peter took him home, like 30 minutes ago.” Danny finally spoke up.

Peter and his perfect timing opened the door. “I just left him. He’s home safely, like I promised.”

The Alpha was in Peter face and his eyes burned red. “Now now Derek, there’s no need to threaten me, you’ve already killed me once.” Peter put his hands up trying to pacify his nephew

“You took him home knowing he agreed to talk to me?”

He pushed his uncle into the wall. “A deal is a deal Derek. If there is one thing I pride myself on it’s keeping my end of a bargain.  He asked me to take him home before you noticed.”

Derek felt like he couldn’t breath, all the life drained out of his body.

“He didn't wanna talk to me?”

“I'm sorry he just...” Derek pulled on his leather jacket and moved to the door.

“I’m going to see him.” Again the betas just watched.

“Derek is that wise, in your emotional state-” he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder hoping to calm him but if the red eyes are any indication it wasn't helping, he let go and backed off.

“You’ll do as you wish regardless, but drive there at least give yourself time to cool off a bit.”

“Fine.” grabbing his keys and rushing off towards his beautiful black Camaro.


	6. The Request

Stiles just finished his shower, it was his way of getting away from the world, his moment that no one bothered him and he could think clearly. He walked into his room in just a towel covering his lower body, switched on the light and began to search for his night clothes, he failed to notice the wolf hanging outside his window sill.

Derek got tired of waiting for him to notice and tapped on the glass. “Stiles!”

Stiles nearly jumped out of skin grabbing a firm hold of the towel  that was slipping at his waist. “Son of a Bitch, twice in one night, you people are gonna kill me. Why the hell are you here at my window?”

“Werewolf remember?” As he showed stiles his claws and retracted them quickly

“I know that you’re a god damn werewolf I asked ‘Why you were at my window’ not how. You’d think for all your wolfy senses you pick up on the differences.”

“Why can’t I get in Stiles?”

“Two words big bad Alpha…. MOUNTAIN ASH. I’m training with Deaton to become an emissary remember. We worked on protection for the two weeks that I had no friends to talk too,  You can actually learn a lot from him if you get him into an actual talkative mood instead of that cryptic tone he always speaks in. We worked on defensive techniques, like incorporation Mountain Ash into my home, or using  for quick defense even worked with mistletoe for a while, before we moved on to more offensive methods, I had to make sure my virginity was intact for someone who isn't affected but mating seasons to take someday. Although I wonder what that would've been like..  ”

“Break the line Stiles”…It was an order from Derek’s wolf and from Derek himself

“Why the hell should I?” Pressing his face closer to the glass that separated him and Derek.

Stiles could feel Derek leering at him, not his normal angsty glare, not this one had a more provocative meaning.

“So we can have that conversation you dodged earlier. And so your father doesn't see a me hanging from your second story window.”

“I'll concede that point.” Stiles went to lift the window Derek was fixated on watch him break the line but Stiles suddenly stopped Derek’s eyes shot up to meet his.

“If I let you in Derek…. Don’t think for one second that I won’t shove a pile of Mountain Ash down your throat if you try something.”

Derek simply nodded

Stiles opened the window and the wolf slunk in

“Now can we---” Derek’s jaw slacked as he looked at Stiles, he was dripping wet and his hair was damp, it was an sinful sight and Derek loved every minute of it. He imagined lapping up every water droplet on the younger boys slim body, licking every inch of the pale mole covered skin until he go to the top of the towel and got his reward for making Stiles moan over and over. Mapping the moles of Stiles’ body with his mouth marking him claiming the teenager for himself.  He wondered if Stiles was as talkative during sex as he was on an everyday basis, he could make Stiles a mumbling mess if he could get his mouth around his...

“Hello earth to derek ?! Hey Hey?! Are you ok?”

Stiles was waving and snapping in front of Derek’s face, trying to grab his attention. Derek had lost himself in a fantasy and he had to make a cool recovery.

“Yeah did you just ? I mean I just-” Derek mentally slapped himself for his ‘smooth’ recovery. But he never took his eyes off Stiles’ body and the teen felt it. He began to subconsciously cover himself with his arms.

“You got a weird look in your eyes and stopped speaking. Are you alright?” Derek’s heart was beating so quickly it nearly drowned out Stiles’ voice.

“Please put some clothes on please for the love of god.” Derek leaned over but his face in hands and congratulated himself on not licking Stiles.

“Well Mr. Big Bad Alpha I didn't expect to have company right after my shower, I felt comfortable walking into my room in just my towel. I fully aware I don’t have a toned twink body like you and your pack of were-teens, forgive me if I am not as aesthetically pleasing as you’d like.” Stiles huffed and grabbed a random shirt pair of jeans and boxers.

“If only you knew.” It was a whisper something you could only hear with werewolf senses, as he plopped himself on the desk chair. But it was enough to catch Stiles’ attention. “What did you say?”

Derek felt his face going red.“Nothing, nothing.”

Then there was silence neither boy moved or spoken, Derek looked up from his hands and saw stiles standing there, still in his towel just looking back at him.  

“Well.....” Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him.

Derek looked at the boy surprised.“Well what?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you like turn around so I can change?”

Derek noticed how the boys muscles flexed and it made his pants tighter. “Don't be such a girl Stiles, you practically live in the boys locker room there are no secrets there, plus I've seen you change before.”

“I dont not live there Derek, I go because I'd rather shower and change rather than smell like sweat and grass from lacrosse, And it may be the fact that I  don't have any boxers on under the towel Derek. So turn away so I can change or leave the room, your choice.” Motion Derek to turn around in the chair.

Derek swallowed hard. “You- You’re not wearing any underwear under the towel ?”

“No...... Is that an issue?” The wolf felt like he was going to lose control knowing that all that stands between him and claiming Stiles is a thin towel that could be ripped to shreds in seconds. It was the epitome of temptation and Derek may just give in. NO !!!! He has way more control than that. “N-no no no of course not, I’ll give you privacy.”

“Thank you.” Derek swiveled in the chair and faced the desk, he was in control but he wasn't gonna leave the room, hell no he wasn't.   

Hearing the towel drop to the floor was strike one, he heard the elastic of the boxers snap around the boy's waist, strike two, and the zipper of the jeans close, thats it his restraint was used up.  He’d had enough, turning to face the Stiles but instead was treated to the sight of Stiles getting his head stuck in a shirt, it was amusing but very enticing, seeing him stretched out like that, and of course it came to an end as the shirt was pulled over that beautiful pale skin

“Did you drive over here? Or wolf out ?”

There was a long pause while Dereks mind caught up with the question.“Drive and thats not what I am here to talk about. And you know it” Derek knew he had to play it softly so Stiles would clam up. Stiles moved it sit on his bed.

“Derek its been a long few weeks and I'm exhausted...” He fell back on the bed.

“No Stiles we are talking tonight.” Derek rolled the chair closer to the bed.

Stiles sat up and raised his hands trying to avoid the conversation. “What happens when my dad gets home and finds Derek Hales Camaro parked outside of my house?”

Derek was prepared “He’s working a double shift, I checked. So we have all night to talk.”

Stiles simply fell back onto the bed in defeat. “Fine Fine Derek but I'm not in a talkative mood and if you threaten to rip my throat out even once, I’ll show you some of the moves Deatons taught me.”

“I just want to…. I-I just can't understand why you…..

“I realise you have never been good at communication but in order to have a conversation you need to speak in clear cohesive sentences, so I can understand why you’re here.”

Why?” Derek rested his head against the back of the chair.

“WHY WHAT?!” It was an scream, Stiles actually screamed at him, he didn’t even think Stiles’ knew how to scream. And it made Derek feel like a small child.

“…...Why did you leave before we could talk?”

The young boy rolled over onto his bed and turned his back towards the wolf. “Derek this isn't the time, its late at night and I wanna sleep.”

“Stiles I wanna talk about it.” Derek stood up.

Stiles wouldn’t hear it. “No!”

“Stiles please.”Derek stood to reach for the boy on the bed, he was surprised when Stiles jumped off the bed  and was face to face with him, anger lighting up those whiskey colored eyes.

“You wanna to talk. FINE! Sit your ass down and listen closely.” Derek sat like an obedient child, as Stiles towered over him putting his hands on both arm rest so he literally towered over him faces inches away from his own.  Stiles’ eyes shifted angrily searching almost waiting for Derek to challenge him.

“For weeks I have tortured myself after our little conversation, where in which you clearly stated I wasn't pack, I stayed away from your entire pack. Even having to stay away from my own best friend, how do you think that went for me Derek? Just as I was just learning how to be alone again, the creep uncle Peter shows up it felt like when he was an alpha again and makes me go to the pack meeting.  I’ve done everything to keep my little ADHD mind off of any wolfy business; off of this mating business. Then after all that shit talking and saying how you never wanted to see me again, THEN YOU WANNA HAVE A LITTLE CHAT? Nuh Uh I don't think so, I’ve been a chew toy for Lydia Martin for all these years and I absolutely refuse to be emotionally battered by you Derek.”

Derek sat petrified, lost in the words and the look on Stiles’ face. “I'm sorry for the things I said.”

“HAHA and that just makes everything better Derek ?! Because you apologized?!”

“I know it doesn't Stiles. I wasn't expecting this either, this whole Alpha Business is new for me and I just didn't handle it well Stiles. I’m trying to apologize here.” This was going to be much much harder than Derek originally planned, Stiles always forgave Scott so easily, then again he didn’t have the bond that Scott and Stiles shared since childhood.

“Why would the Alpha want to apologize to a pain in the ass pathetic human? You preach equality in your own pack but you obviously don't believe it yourself.” So he did pick up on the theme of that meeting, it was a step in the right direction.

“I know, I was listening to the wolfs complain about the humans, and it just reminded me that you as a human have saved all their asses several times and mine too, and thats without powers or weapons  no one has thanked you, not even me. And thats Why I gave that speech so that the other betas would understand.”

“I don't need to be thanked Derek, I did that so no one would die. Wolf or unimportant humans.”

“You’re not unimportant....” It came out more like a growl than expected, the damn wolf wanted Stiles to feel wanted and important.

“Yes I am.” The pale boy moved to the window staring out into the darkness.

“And its not just in the werewolf side of this its everywhere. I don't fit in at school or lacrosse or the pack. I'm just the weird ADHD unimportant kid that everyone pushes to the side until they need him and that how it will always been. For once just once I thought hey maybe I’d fit in with a group of people who are all weird in one way or another, you don’t think I know exactly what Jackson or Erica think of me? You wanna know how I know because I tell myself the same things every night when I go to bed. The demons that haunt us are strongest at night. ” Stiles just looked out the window anything to avoid Derek’s allow seeing eyes.

“Your important... to me Stiles.” He only hoped he communicated it well enough so the boy knew he was sincere.

“Is this the wolf or Derek Hale speaking?” He scoffed the wolf is coming out more and more.

Derek stood behind Stiles and put his hands on Stiles shoulders.“Its me stiles... I just don't want to argue. After being away from you for so long........ That just being near you brings peace to my wolf.”

“Or just gets your dick going.” Stiles just shrugs his hands off his shoulders and moved to sit on the desk chair.

It was Dereks turn to toss his hands up in frustration. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT STILES !!!!”

The Alpha kneeled at Stiles’ feet and the boy refused to look at him still. “After you left that night, I was torn, the wolf commanded me to see you but I refused it. I had an extremely long talk with Peter about what I could do. When he reminded me that we unlike like scott, were born werewolfs and the wolf inside of us is rooted into our souls. Instead of treating the wolf like a separate piece of me, I needed to embrace the wolf and his desires.”

“So what does that even mean? On top of that Peter is your source of information? You should get a second opinion.” He finally looked at Derek, and his eyes softened at the sight of the Alpha on his knee.

“It means Stiles....” Derek grab his hand and but his forehead against it.

“I am asking for your forgiveness. And if you can forgive me....I’d like to take you out on a date.”

Stiles retracted his hand back from the Alphas grip and pushed the chair back.. “A-a date? Like an actual date? I didn’t know the wolf wanted to date me, I thought it wanted to just use my body for sex.” Stiles’ face was scrunched up with confusion and it was adorable. Derek finally regained the upper hand during this conversation and he was going to capitalize on it. He placed both of his arms on the armrests on either side of Stiles’ body, hunched over him, and leaned into his ear.

“Ohhh make no mistake the wolf and I both want that...... very badly. Earlier when you were in the towel the wolf howled for my to claim you mark your body so that everyone and anyone who came near you knew that you were mine, hell I even considered it you looked so sexy made my mouth water.” And his mouth did water, he could smell the fear and lust coming off of Stiles and it made his cock twitch.

Stiles being Stiles tried to joke it off. “Well i do try.”

And tried to wiggle free, but Derek wouldn’t have it, Stiles was there to stay. “You have no idea what you do to me Stiles. I just wanna-” He licked his lips.

“Wanna what? You look like you're gonna swallow me whole.”

“Thats an idea.”

And for once Stiles had no come back no smart remark no witty saying he just sat there mouth gaping at Derek blushing harder than he thought he could. The lustful tension in the air was so thick you could taste it, but Derek had to switch directions before he lost control and really did swallow Stiles whole.

“But I don't want our first time to be out of just lust, I want it to come from love, when you're ready and trust me with your body. When you’re ready to be mine forever.” Derek was exposing himself here and the normally talkative Stiles was silent. Now when Derek need reassurance from him. Derek moved away and gave him space to think.

“First you go all werewolf on me, then you went all 50 shades of Sourwolf on me... Now you're asking me out? My heads spinning.” Stiles groaned and sighed.

A small laughter came from Derek “Did you actually read 50 shades of grey?”

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, and stumbles over his words a hundred times. “I- No, Yes, Maybe. Maybe I skimmed it repeatedly.” Bashful was the only way to describe it.

“Thats......” Derek looked at the boy with a blank look.

“What’s that? More judgement from you?” Defensive Stiles now we are back to normal.

“I was gonna say it was kinda hot. I mean extremely hot.” His eyes were read imagining Stiles bent over his bed begging to be spanked before Derek took him hard and rough until Stiles was too sore to move. And that was all it took for Derek to be full hard in his jeans.

Again Stiles tried to draw Derek’s attention back in. “You've got that look in your eye Derek.”

“I'm sorry. I just got a mental picture.”  Derek slapped himself mentally again, cause he got off track but Stiles just had that effect on him.

“So......” Without noticing the room as quiet.

“You never gave me answer Stiles. And I'm getting self conscious here and I’m not used to this feeling.” He felt weak and it was against his nature to feel like this.

Stiles raised from the chair and grabs Derek’s hand and shakes it. “Welcome to the self-conscious club, I'm the President Stiles Stilinski.”

All Derek could do was smile.“Stiles your answer?”

“I don't know this is a good idea Derek.” ‘ No I am too close’. His wolf demanded he do whatever he had to to make him agree.

“Stiles.... don't make me beg.” Stiles laughed at the idea of Derek begging for anything.

“Psh yeah right.” Derek stood in front of Stiles and dropped to both knees and wrapped his arms around the boys legs. “Please Stiles I want to show you how serious i am. Please one date and if you absolutely hate it, I’ll never bother you about it again.” Derek looked up at him with his version of puppy dog eyes.

He wiped his face before he answered. “Alright Sourwolf alright. I’ll think about it.”

Derek stood and pulled Stiles closer into his body and cupped his chin with his free hand. It was now or never for Derek so he closed the distance and press his lips against Stiles’s. In that moment, all of the nerves and all the anger drained from room, and all that was left his connection to Stiles. Their hearts stilled and for the first time for what seemed like an eternity Derek was happy. Derek rested his head on Stiles forehead each waiting for the other to say something.

“Ok. Maybe one date.”

 


	7. The Restraint of An Alpha

Of course after last nights confrontation with Derek ended, Stils could not sleep, the alpha left right after the kiss and Stiles was left to replay the entire conversation in his head. The feeling of Derek's lips still lingered on his, and with the anticipation of the date Stiles was a nervous wreck. And like most days when he couldn't sleep Stiles got to school early to kill time. In most cases it helped him relax but as usual when wolves are involved his life never went as planned. There were few people loitering the halls as Stiles rummaged through his locker when Isaac Leahy appeared beside him smiling.

"So Stiles, I hear you have a date this afternoon." Isaac had wicked grin spread across his face.

The mere mention of the date sent Stiles' hands flying to cover the other man's mouth and whispered. "SHHHHHHH. What the hell Isaac? How do you know that?"

Isaac forced Stiles' hands off of him."A wolf told me. So you wanna tell me what happened last night ?" That knowing sly smile never left his face.

"That pretty smile might work on a lesser man Leahy but not a Stilinski." Stiles' straightened himself up. "Give it sometime it will start working."

"In your little wolfy dreams." Stiles began to move away when Isaac grab him by the hoodie.

"Come on Stiles details or..." Isaac silently gestured towards Erika, Lydia and Byod who were approaching. The idea of one girl attempting to extract information was enough but both together not even Stiles could handle that.

"I'll tell Erika or Lydia and they will pry it out of you." It was too late they were already within earshot and and yelling distance.

"Tell Erika or Lydia what?!" The strawberry blond girl piped in.

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL. NOPE NUH UH NOTHING." Stiles looked for a way out but he was cornered.

"Uh-huh. That doesnt sound like you have anything you're trying to hide at all."  

"So Stiles... Derek come home in a happy mood. What did you two do last night ?" Isaac was not giving up apparently and his attempt to involve the girls was working if the surprised looks on their faces were any indicators.

Erika's face was a mixture of offense and hysteria. "You didn't have sex with Derek?! Did you?"

"Erika leave the boy alone." As usual Boyd became the voice of reason.

"No and if we did I wouldn't tell you." Sticking his tongue out at the blonde girl.

She stared at him and sniffed and Isaac did the same thing next to him. "Then why do you smell nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous, just your plain everyday normal not nervous Stiles, yup." Shoving his hands in his pockets and whistled, until he noticed his saving grace approaching; Scott, his best friend would save him.

Stiles flagged him down trying any way to draw attention away from himself as humanly possible. "Scotty. Beam me up Scotty my brother." Scott wore the same grin Isaac did. And that deflated all of Stiles hopes.

Stiles could tell the look on Scotts face told him the boy knew everything. "I heard the whole thing, you do smell nervous Stiles. Why is that exactly?"

In his normal Stiles fashion he threw his hands up in defeat. "E tu Scott? We are supposed to be bros, bros cover for each other."

"Not when we are all dying to know what happened after Dereks freak out last night!" Everyone nodded in agreement and and Isaac stood back and enjoyed the havoc he wreaked.

The bell for class rang and Stiles took slight opportunity to make a quick exit.

"Oh theres the bell Gotta Go."

"We will finish this in english Stiles." Isaac was a bastard, not literally but in the douchey sense.

Stiles knew this morning's incident would not be contained to just the present company, the wolfes told their mates and the mates gossiped amongst themselves. And after a few weeks of not interacting with the pack he forgot how much of an annoyance they could be, he also forgot he had at least one of them in each of his classes and they continually pestered him with questions about the previous night. He remain adamant that he would not discuss last night with anyone until after he had his date with Derek...That is until English came along and Isaac strolled into the room.

Stiles' plan was just to ignore him and hope it went away. "Hello again Stiles is anyone here?" Smiling brilliantly and gesturing to the empty chair beside Stiles.

"Just you, like always Isaac" He may have sounded slightly agitated maybe slightly. The brown haired boy sat next to him and put one arm on the desk and looked at Stiles. and after a few moments of awkward silence filled with the wolf staring at him Isaac spoke "What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened we just talked and stuff." It was true nothing too major happened, it wasn't a lie just a vague account.

"Stuff? What kinda stuff?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff." Stiles wasn't going to budge not even for Leahy's infamous grin.

"Come on, don't keeping me hanging. Was is dirty ?" He was trying to grab any type of reaction out of him and apparently that worked. Stiles face turned red and his he started to stutter.

"D-Drop it Isaac." Stiles attempted to regain his composure, and as usual when he was flustered he failed.

"Your pulse rate just shot up. So are you gonna tell me what I wanna know?" Isaa had the advantage of his wolf senses, and it pissed Stiles off to no end.

"Isaac thats personal business between Derek and myself, not headlines for Wolf-Monthly."

Isaac enjoyed getting Stiles all riled up it was far too easy. "Actually since it affects Derek who is my alpha it affects me, I think I have a right to know."

"Well you're mistaken." Stiles tried to adjust his attention to the lecture at hand.

"I guess the pack will just have to tell the whole pack about your little date with Derek and we will just crash it. Not very romantic is it?"

"Derek will kill you." Stiles had been hanging around the wolves too long because that almost came out like a growl.

"Derek's the one who told me about the date, so unless you want us all there watching you I suggest you..."

"WE JUST KISSED ALRIGHT?!" Stiles' face was red, from embarrassment and anger.

"Touchy touchy...Just kissed? Derek was acting like that over a kiss? Not as dirty as I thought but still good. But its progress over the moodiness." The gears had shifted, Isaac turned to face the board and Stiles stared at the wolf, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ho-How was he acting? Acting like what?" It would appear that the nervous Stiles was back.

"Oh so now you want information out of me? Well I may not be so inclined to tell you what I know now." A smug coy smile prevalent on Isaac's face

"Isaac, I am not playing games, tell me or..." Stiles's voiced trailed off and the last part of his sentenced was whispered so only the wolf would hear it.

"I will have Danny withhold sex." The other boy visibly flinched in his chair, as if someone had assaulted him.

"You wouldn't?!" The wolfs eyes glowed that yellow huge.

Blackmail was a form of extracting information, one that Stiles was completely comfortable with using. "Oh I would he owes me a favor, several from when you two started dating, and I help keep it on the downlow or how quickly we forget that?"

"Your are one sick and twisted man Stilinski holding a man's sexual desires at bay. What do you want to know?" Isaac knew Danny would honor his debts even if it meant holding out on sex, Danny was too good of a guy for his own good sometimes.

"Did he...I mean... Did he mention if it was any good for him? I mean not like I'm a bad kisser or anything but still a guy's gotta ask." Playing confident was not Stiles' strong suit. The wolf heard the boys resolve fading and the battle was over. "He may have briefly mentioned something..."

"Well?"

"I guess you will find out on your date this afternoon." The conversation dropped off between the two, Isaac began taking notes but Stiles' mind was other places, his leg began bouncing and his fingers tapping on the desk nerves feeding his already active ADHD. Class was about three quarters of the way over, he had to talk to someone.

"Isaac." It was a harsh whisper, Stiles was never good at whispering

"What?" Not turning from the board.

"Any advice?" Stiles looked away from Isaac, in embarrassment.

Isaac's hand stilled and he turned to Stiles, giving him the most confused look."You want my advice... on Derek?" If anyone knew Derek well enough to give him advice it was his guy.

"Yeah."

"Let go, don't overthink everything. I know its impossible for you but give in to the feeling of being a mate."

 

* * *

 

So Stiles may or may not have skipped his last class and lacrosse practice to go home and get ready for his date. I mean it isn't like he is going out with someone way outta his league or anything, oh wait he was! How was he supposed to dress for a date with Derek freaking Hale? Do they have a section at the department store for that ? The 'I have a date with a Sexy Wolf dress casual area'? Searching through the clothes he deemed 'clean', his lucky Converse, his red jeans and a button down. Yeah that would work. He hoped.

 

* * *

 

Derek listened and heard the shower turned on and thought he would surprise Stiles. He snuck up into his open window noticing the room was empty and slipped in, Stiles' room looked like a hurricane rolled through, but it smelled like the young man that was more than enough to settle his nerves. He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, still hearing the shower going, he began to close his eyes breathing in Stiles' scent but was awaken by the door opening. There stood Stiles in red skinny jeans unbuttoned who you could see the boxers underneath and the boy shirtless with a towel thrown over his shoulder, again he didn't notice Derek until he turned to look for his shoes and saw him sitting on his bed staring at him eyes red. Stiles moved to cover up his shirtless torso with a towel trying to hide himself from the wolf.

The Alpha smirked as he sat up from the bed. The pale skin was too alluring to avoid looking at it.

"You don't have to cover yourself up from me." It came out much more sexual than he intended.

"Why are you in my room? Again? Its called personal boundaries and respecting other peoples privacy Derek learn it. You know I'm beginning to think this is some type of ploy for you to just one day walk in on me completely naked." Waving his hands around not realizing that by doing so he dropped the towel and exposed his torso and the wolf scanned every available inch and committed it to memory.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Derek rose from the bed and moved towards the flustered boy until his back was nearly against the wall, Derek pull him into embrace placing his hands on top of his shoulder blades.

"You're hilarious! Now please get out so I can change." Stiles futilely pushed at the older mans chest, but it only made Derek move in closer and lowered his head to meet the boys gaze.

"Why should I?"

"Because You are supposed to pick me up at my front door like a gentleman. Not go all Alpha wolf on me." Never breaking eye contact with Derek.

Derek moved his head so he nuzzled Stiles' neck, and breathed in the younger man's scent. Derek gave a long lick of that pale skin and his wolf howled with enjoyment and pleasure. "Fine but you keep tempting me with all the skin you keep showing me. If I were a lesser man, I would've taken you already."

"So why haven't you tried? Has sourwolf turned into empty threats?" Normally Stiles always challenged the Alpha, jokingly maybe but there was a hint of need in his voice.

Derek craned his neck, purposefully rubbing the scruff of his face against Stiles' smooth skin, and whispered into his ear. "Feeling brave are we?" Dereks large hands began to run along Stiles' back further and further till he reached Stiles' ass, Derek gave a rough squeeze and it earned a deep moan from Stiles' throat.

"Maybe... I wanna see how far that infamous restraint goes." Derek's wolf snapped at him to take the boy right then and there, but if Stiles wanted to tease him Derek could play as well. "Once you open pandora's box there is no closing it Stiles." Derek leaned in to the boy as if he were going to kiss him, when instead he lowered his hands from Stiles' ass to the back of his thighs and lifted him onto his waist and pressed him against the wall. Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek's body and his arms around his neck, as Derek began to grind their bodies into one another.

"Seems like."

"Ever since the moment I."

"Met you the lids been."

"Wide open on that one."

It did not carry the same effect Stiles had envisioned between Derek's thrusts against his crotch. Both men grunted and moaned needed completion, Derek's wolf was all too pleased with the noises coming from his mates mouth, and the flushed pink huge on his cheeks. Derek reminded himself that this was a game of teasing and he had to stop or else they would cum and he would need to claim the boy. The Alpha willed himself to stop and Stiles' eye opened to meet Dereks wondering why the hell he was stopping.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU STOP?" It was almost like a command mixed with need.

Derek chuckled in the boy's ear. "You were the one who wanted to see how far my restraint went. Satisfied ?"

"NO!" Derek looked down at Stiles' body a thin layer of sweat leading to the very prominent boner in Stiles' Skinny jeans.

"Your hard." Derek simply flashed his white smile.

"So are you, I can feel you through my jeans. Now put me down." He pouted and crossed his arms like a kid denied his favorite dessert.

Derek set him down but did not move from in front of him. Stiles straightened himself out as best as any man with a bonder could.

"Good wolfie and go. Let me change." He patted Derek on the head like a dog and moved away from him.

The alpha moved to the door to leave, but Stiles had other plans.

"Uh huh wolfie. The way you came." Pointing to the window. Derek merely glared at the boy, moved to the window.

"I'll be ready in 10."

 


End file.
